The children of Silent Hill
by Animaxfan and Makiro
Summary: 20 kids went missing in silent hill and strange things started to happen. several yrs later 4 teens mysteriously find themselves in silent hill and discover the hidden secret of the missing children with help with some weird friends and.... Monsters?
1. Ch 1: The woman in Black

Animaxfan: This chap may seem a little sad but it's the best beginning we could come up right now!

Makiro: But we'll make the other chaps much better!

----

A woman and her daughter were hiding in a closet as two men trashed their room looking for them.

The men turned over the chair next to the bed and destroyed all the drawing the daughter made. They tore down the closet door with an axe and grabbed the girl. The woman hung on to her daughter but one of the men grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the wall. They dragged the girl out of the room. The mother gets up and tries to rescue her daughter but one of the men blocked her and slowly closed the door. The girl kicked and screamed but the men wouldn't let her go and as she struggled to get free she heard her mother screaming behind the door and she heard the sound of metal bashing against her mother's skull.

They brought her to a dark, cold and red room. They dropped her on the floor and left.

The girl gets up, looking around, nervously.

Then a woman in black appears. "Hello, Diana." She greeted.

"H-Hello, Ma'am." Diana greeted in fear and worry.

"Do you know why you're here, Diana?" The woman asked in her cold voice.

"N-no…" Diana replied, nervously.

"Do you want to know the reason why?" The woman asks as she slowly walks around the room.

"Y-yes…." Diana answers slowly.

"The reason why is… because you've been a very, very, VERY naughty girl." The woman said walking towards a small table. "And you MUST be punished."

"W-what are y-you g-g-going to d-do?" Diana stuttered.

The woman didn't answer and takes a curved, custom-made dagger from the table and wipes the blade with a pinkish hanky.

"What are y-y-you going t-to do?" Diana asked again, wondering what the woman was going to do with the blade.

The woman still didn't answer and slowly walk towards Diana, still wiping the dagger.

"W-w-what a-are y-y-you g-g-going t-to d-do?" Diana asked, only more fearful this time thinking of the worst possible things that woman could do with that blade.

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" The woman yells and swings the dagger at Diana's throat. But luckily she missed and Diana quickly crawls between her legs and runs for the door.

The woman grabbed Diana's ankle and dragged her back and tried to stab her. Diana screamed, she dodged the blade by half a centimeter! She gets up and runs towards the door and tries to open it.

Locked.

"Oh no!" She whispered.

"You're not going to get away!" The woman said.

Diana looked back and saw that the woman had a steel pipe in her hands.

_Where the heck did she get that!? _Diana wondered.

"DIE!" The woman screamed and ran toward Diana, swinging the pipe

Diana ran to the opposite wall and dodges the steel pipe by inches. The woman makes another charge and is frantically swinging the pipe. The girl ducks and started run. The woman places the steel pipe between Diana's legs and caused her to trip. Diana looked up and saw the woman raising the pipe as high as she could, getting ready to give her strongest blow. Diana acted fast. She kicked the woman in the chest and grabbed the keys from the woman's belt, leaving the woman slightly dazed. She sets a key into the key hole. locked. She places another one. Still locked. Another. Locked. The woman slowly walks toward Diana, filled with hate and anger. She was also holding a maul.

_WHERE IS SHE GETTING HER WEAPONS!? _Diana yelled in her mind.

Now panicked, she tries the other four keys and managed to unlock the door! She heard the woman scream behind her. She looked back and she saw the woman in black running towards her with the maul high over her head.

_HOW IS SHE ABLE TO LIFT THAT THING UP SO HIGH!?_

The woman in black swings the maul right across Diana's face!

-------

Outside the men who brought Diana in were startled by the screaming inside the room. They opened the door but before they did Diana comes bursting out the door and crashes into one of them and leaves bloody prints in his shirt and then falls down to the floor.

After the little scene they noticed that something was different about her. The girl was covered in blood from her head to her chest. They couldn't help but feel horror from the cadaver that just appeared. (I mean, who could blame them?) They stared at the corpse before them. Diana's striped dress was stained in blood. Her blood-shot, bloody, blue eyes were wide open with blood dripping down her scalp. Her long brown hair had red splotches all over and her hands were stained with blood.

The woman in black emerges from the room with her blood covered maul and spits at the corpse. "Bury it." She ordered them. "Bury it along with her mother and make sure they're in the pit along with the other….. demons."

-------

Animaxfan: Okay, I think I've been watching tooo many horror movies….

Makiro: Soo bloody…. Me Likey….


	2. Ch 2: Wake up

Animaxfan: Sorry it took so long!

Makiro: We're packing to our little home Silent hill. Not only that we had exams!

----

_April 18, 2000_

A woman was running down an alleyway in a panic. Her body crashing into the walls as 2 grey colored children was chasing her, clutching their knives.

"G-Get away from me!" The woman shouted at them, knowing that it was obviously useless.

She ran further down the alleyway and gasped at her surroundings. They were changing….

A reddish color ran down the brick walls as the sky grew dark. The ground was suddenly covered in reddish black stains (or was it blackish red stains?) and bodies of dead people were appearing more frequently.

"W-What is this place!?" She yells.

She ran deeper and deeper into the alleyway and she was faced with something that she knew what would exactly happen in a horror movie, a dead end.

"Oh no…." she whispers.

Then she heard an awful noise behind her, She turns around and saw the grey colored children staring at her. She doesn't know how (Nor do we.) those children were making those sounds but they look like they're talking to each other.

"Gkrskayd" one of the grey colored children said.

"Kerfgatsoiutn" the other said then started to run away quickly.

"What was that about?" The woman asked herself. But she knew that they ran away due to fear. But the question is, fear of what?

The woman looked around nervously, wondering what caused them to run away then heard a noise of metal being dragged around. The sound was horrible! She covered her ears as the noise got closer and closer and finally stopped. The woman's back stiffened when she felt a presence behind her. She slowly turns around and sees a man with a pyramid shaped helmet carrying a ridiculously large knife.

Before she could even react the man with the pyramid shaped helmet grabbed her and held her high in the air, the woman could see what was behind the brick wall that blocked her escape from the grey children. On the other side she saw an abandoned school and a little girl in a school uniform was waving hello to her.

-----

In a small apartment a woman was lying on the bed twisting and turning about before waking up wondering where she was. The apartment looked clean and well maintained. Her clothes were in the closet, her shoes were next to the door, and her pink jacket was left hanging on the chair.

_W-where am I? This isn't my house! But why are my clothes here? My... My head hurts. I must've drunk a bit too much at Ian's party. Where's the bathroom?_

She went and found the bathroom and strangely it looks exactly like her bathroom at home only except there were these weird symbols written in red on the wall. But for some reason she completely understood the writing it said: _Hello. Welcome to Silent hill. You are no# 00532._

"No# 00532? What the hell does that suppose to mean?" The woman asked herself.

_Pause…_

_Character: Amber Craft_

_B-day: August 01, 1983_

_Age: 17_

_Hair color: Red_

_Eye color: Blue_

_Personality: Curious, clever and nice_

_Appearance (hair): Prefers to be up to shoulder length._

_Appearance (Top): Black, sleeveless sweater._

_Appearance (Top 2): Pink jacket_

_Appearance (Accessories): Purse, earrings._

_Appearance (Legs): Short skirt (No, not a miniskirt you pervs!)_

_Appearance (Feet): Heeled shoes._

_Resume…_

Amber stares at the symbols with a puzzled look on her face which was later followed by pain.

_Ahhh! My… My head! It feels like it's about to split!_

She clutched her head and ran out of the bathroom and heads for the door before passing out from the pain.

-----

Animaxfan: Finally, we're done!

Makiro: Not yet. We still have a lot more to do!

Animaxfan: Awwwww!


	3. Ch 3: The lady in the tub

_Animaxfan: Hey peoplez!_

_Makiro: What are you doing?_

_Animaxfan: Introducing the guy who'll do the disclaimer!_

_Makiro: Oh? Who'd you get?_

_Animaxfan: This guy I found wandering around in that tunnel next to our house._

_Then monster tries to attack Ashes (In case you didn't know. He's Animaxfan's pet dragon.)_

_Ashes: Piiiii!_

_Monster: …!_

_Makiro: That's how he says the disclaimer? He doesn't even know how to talk!_

_Animaxfan: So?_

_Makiro: Never mind. On with the story._

-----

_Blam! Blam!_

A man and a woman were running in a hallway of an unknown building as a tall horrendous creature wearing some kind of nurse's uniform and really long boots slowly followed them with its long snake-neck-like head was twisting and twitching quickly and it's club-like arms bashing the walls. The man and woman run into a room and shuts the door tight, hoping the creature wouldn't follow them inside.

They remained quiet for a few minutes and felt relieved that the creature was no longer there.

"Oh, Tobias. How did we get into this mess?" The woman asks. "First, we wake up in this freaky house, then those little grey things tried to attack us, then you find that gun on that dead guy we found in the basement, then that…. Thing appears and chases us here. What will happen next? A dead woman in the bathtub filled with blood?"

_Pause…_

_Name: Katie Maximillian_

_B-day: May 20, 1983_

_Age: 17_

_Hair color: Blonde_

_Eye color: Blue_

_Appearance (hair): Long._

_Appearance (top and legs): One piece dress_

_Appearance (Accessory): Necklace. (Given by grandmother.)_

_Appearance (Feet): Normal heels_

_Resume…_

The woman walks toward the bathroom and screamed.

Tobias runs to the bathroom and found the woman on the floor pointing at the bathtub, which surprisingly was filled with blood and a woman, was lying dead in the bathtub with her arms sticking out of the tub and her hair was floating in the water.

"Shit. What a way to go." Tobias whispered, staring at the corpse. (NO! Not at the nekkidness! Pervs….) (.

_Pause…_

_Name: Tobias Septerra_

_B-Day: September 16, 1982_

_Age: 17_

_Hair color: Brown_

_Eye color: Green_

_Appearance (Hair): Messy._

_Appearance (Top): Long-sleeved shirt._

_Appearance (Legs): Jeans_

_Appearance (Feet): Slip-ons_

_Resume…_

Tobias places a cloth on the woman's face and helped Katie out of the room and onto the bed. (No! Not to have S-E-X! You pervs!) But unknowingly, the dead woman in the bathtub sank beneath the bloody waters.

"…. Just let me close the door." Tobias said, walking to the bathroom. "What the…"

"What? What's wrong?" Katie asked.

"She's gone."

"Who?"

"The woman in the bathtub, she's gone!"

"How is that possible? Are you sure she didn't just sank into the water?"

"No. 'cause the blood's gone."

"What!?" Katie runs to the bathroom to investigate and found that Tobias was telling the truth. The body was gone, so was the blood as if it wasn't even there.

"That can't be possible, can it?" Katie asks, turning to Tobias. "We just saw it. Right there and it's gone. Like it wasn't even there. Are we just seeing things?"

"No. We're not." Tobias said walking, towards the bathtub. "Because the cloth I place on her face is right here." He showed her the cloth.

"It… It could've been there all along." Katie said.

"If so, then please tell me why this cloth has bloodstains exactly where the blood was on that woman's face."

Katie turned to the mirror and turned pale and tried to say something but only sputtered.

"What? What is it?" Tobias asks, looking at the mirror.

He saw nothing but their reflection in the mirror. "I don't see anything."

"Look closer." Katie said.

With a sigh he turned to the mirror again and nearly jumped at what he saw. In the mirror he saw the woman in the mirror staring at them with her piercing eyes. She places her finger on her lips gesturing them to keep quiet and points to the wall.

They face the wall she was pointing at and Katie screamed. Writing had appeared on the wall in red. Blood red.

The written words on the wall said: Welcome to Silent hill, strangers. You are no# 00533 and no# 00534.

They turned back to the mirror and the woman was gone. They decided to run out the door and saw the woman standing naked in front of the bathroom door all covered in stab wounds and blood. She stretched out her arms and grabbed the two by the mouth who then later passed out…..

----

_Animaxfan: Yay! Finished!_

_Makiro: Good. Good. Now would you PLEASE help get this guy out of the refrigerator before it eats all the food!_

_Animaxfan: Oh-kay♪_


End file.
